


snow days (those i can get behind)

by johnllauren



Series: snow days [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snow Day, This is literally all fluff, so instead of going to school i wrote lams fluff, the roads are absolute shit, there's about 2 feet of snow in manhattan rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in New York, and Alexander isn't totally sure how he feels about all this snow. It is his first snowstorm, after all. John is intent on showing him the wonders of snow days (and the wonders of cuddling).</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow days (those i can get behind)

When Alex wakes up, he realizes that he is Cold. He’s wrapped in John’s arms and they’re covered in at least three blankets. Still, he’s fucking freezing.

“Good morning, love.” John yawns.

“’Morning.” Alex responds. “’M cold.”

John nods. “Yeah, the heat in our building broke overnight. And it snowed.”

“The heat broke?” Alex whines. “Now I’m going to be cold forever.”

“They said they’re going to fix it as soon as possible. But hardly anyone’s driving since the roads are shit.”

“How much did it snow?”

“Little over a foot and still going.”

“No way!” Alex exclaims, throwing the covers off himself and running to the window, practically shaking from the cold. 

He opens the blinds with some degree of difficulty and looks down at the streets, if you could call them streets. They’re mostly white, sans the tracks left by the few cars on the roads. Still, there are snowdrifts all over the road. Plows haven’t come out yet, even though it’s already almost nine in the morning. It won’t be long before de Blasio is under fire for this. 

“It’s so…” Alex says, for once in his life at a loss for words. John is once again reminded that Alex has never seen snow.

John smiles. “As magical as it was made out to be?” 

Alex nods enthusiastically. “Can we – can we go outside?”

“Of course we can. Do you have snow gear?” John asks.

Alex gives him a look that says ‘what the fuck is snow gear.’ John laughs. “You’ll learn soon enough. For now – two pairs of pants, a heavy jacket, a scarf, and gloves.” 

“That much?”

“That much when you factor in the amount of snow outside and the fact that you like to layer everything.” John clarifies. “You can probably get away with one pair of pants if you wear sweats.”

Alex skimps on the snow gear, but only because he wants to get outside right now. He drags John outside, despite John’s protests that they need to bundle up. “Screw bundling up, there’s _snow_ outside!”

“I thought you were always in favor of layers?” It’s true. Alex is always the one making sure John is wearing three jackets when they go outside because it’s only fifty degrees. John protests that fifty degrees is warm enough for only one jacket, but Alex is relentless. And now here he is, jumping into the snow with thin jeans and one jacket. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Alex runs to the elevator and practically flies out of the apartment building. John follows, shaking his head. 

“It’s snowing.” Alex sounds like a five-year-old, consumed with wonder. He steps into a snow drift on the sidewalk… and promptly falls into the snow face-first. 

“Alex?” John asks.

Alex resurfaces .5 seconds later, his face red and covered in snow. “I have never felt this cold in my life we’re going back inside.” 

“I thought you wanted to play in the snow.”

Alex scowls at John as he walks back into their apartment. 

Five minutes later, Alex is dressed in one of John’s sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants. He’s wrapped up in four blankets and John’s arms. John laughs while Alex mumbles nonsense about how much he hates snow.

“See? Snow is very cold.”

“Very cold and very bad.” Alex says, pressing his cold feet to John’s legs. 

John laughs and pulls Alex closer. “But it gives you an excuse to cuddle with me.”

Alex smiles and pulls John to their bed, where he buries the two of them in blankets and pillows. “That’s true.” He says, reaching up to kiss John.

“If you don’t let me go, I can’t make hot chocolate.” John points out.

“I don’t know what that is, so it holds no power over me.” Alex says, kissing him again. “Now stay here so I can stay warm and cuddle you.”

John laughs. “I can’t say no to cuddling you.” 

Alex burrows himself further into the blankets, into John. He presses his cold feet to John’s legs and laughs while John squeals. John reaches for the television remote and puts on some crappy old movie, which neither of them really watch because they’re too busy kissing. 

“Have you come to a conclusion of your thoughts on snow?” John asks after the movie finishes.

Alex nods. “Snow fucking _sucks_ , but snow days? Those I can get behind.” He punctuates the remark by kissing John on the nose.


End file.
